La pocion de amor del angel caido
by yugandaokoku
Summary: harry esta enamorado de alguien que no le corresponde y jamas le correspondera segun le ha dicho, pero nada esta dicho....
1. Chapter 1

**Primero ** lo que todos saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y odio a J.K. por eso, a los q están por aquí por error pues les recomiendo que se tapen los ojos y se vallan.

**Segundo ** este fic es para the Counselor.

**La poción de amor del ángel caído**

**CAPITULO 1 **  
**_Perdidos_**

Se ahogaba del deseo, su cuerpo desnudo pedía mas que el simple roce de las sabanas que lo acariciaban suavemente, aumentando su agonía y necesidad, "moría por un poco de sexo, unas cuantas caricias", Parkinson se negaba por tener un compromiso serio¿Donde estaban aquellos que proclamaban su deseo por el?", tendría que buscarse a alguien para no pasar otra noche de insatisfacción.

Vestido adecuadamente caminaba solitario por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando a alguien digno, hubiera preferido que fuera de Slythering. No encontrando opciones agradables, solo a Dean Thomas de Gryffindor, bastante disponible, pues basto con chocar con el intencionalmente para que le detuviera, y le atrapara en un beso salvaje al cual respondió. Pronto las caricias aumentaron teniendo que recargarse sobre la pared más cercana, en su interior el fuego le quemaba, el lugar ya no era el adecuado para lo que vendría.

Buscando privacidad se toparon con Potter, quien desde hacia tiempo arruinaba sus noches. Siempre conocía su paradero, ignoraba como lo hacia, y no pensaba preguntarle, al principio solo le miraba dejándole un sentimiento de vació o culpabilidad, no lo entendía bien, hasta que comprendió, lo deseaba para él.

Lo sabia ese Potter estaba perdido por él, eso le permitía a su ego incrementar al grado de sentirse mas sensual y deseable que nadie en el mundo entero, su sonrisa se amplio dentro de aquel beso, condujo sus manos al cuello de aquel Gryffindor lujurioso, sus ojos se cerraron de placer, quiso arrastrarlo al suelo consigo y embriagarse con los gemidos que le arrancaría contaminando con ello el silencio, su cuerpo necesitaba mas.

— ¡Suelta a Malfoy inmediatamente!— grito Harry apuntando la espalda de su compañero de casa. Dean se tenso por la llegada inesperada de Harry, bien sabia que no debía mantener ningún trato con Slytherings en tiempos tan revueltos como esos.

Su enojo no le cabía en el cuerpo, ese Malfoy no perdía oportunidad de enredarse con los de su casa, mas no era eso lo que le enfurecía hasta ese grado, si no que lo hacia a propósito para fastidiarle mas la vida.

Deán Thomas escucho en la voz de Harry el enojo, miles de veces les dijo que mantener cualquier tipo de relaciones con Slytherins era peligro inminente, y en contraposición Malfoy era algo irresistible, mas no lo provocaría.

— ¡Sube las manos hacia arriba mostrando la señal de no estar bajo la Imperios! — Ese fue un método extraordinario surgido del ED, consistente en mostrar un numero con la mano derecha. Ese numero era la identificación de cada uno de los integrantes, que a su vez otro grupo formado por tres personas que también tenían el mismo digito, a si que con la izquierda se indicaba el otro numero clave, obviamente este numero solo se recordaba cada vez que otro integrante lo preguntaba. Era simple pero útil.

—Si Harry, ya las tengo arriba —Dijo además de mostrar su clave.

—Oye Potter y si, soy yo quien no lo suelta¿Que harás? —reto Malfoy abrazándose mas a su acompañante.

Quería saber hasta donde llegaba Potter, que tanto le importaban sus enredos amorosos, con esos pensamientos inicio una serie de besos sobre el cuello de Dean, dirigiéndole miradas tentadoras a Harry, el otro se mantenía rígido ante la posibilidad de recibir una maldición por parte de Harry, quien agito su varita como recordando opciones para hechizarlo.

—Malfoy, será mejor que me vaya — Dean con todo el autocontrol del mundo menciono esas palabras aunque lo que realmente quería era llevarse a la cama más próxima aquel cuerpo terriblemente tentador, lamentablemente ese placer podría costarle su expulsión del ED y otras consecuencias más.

Malfoy mostró una mueca de decepción. Su plan se fue abajo. Empujo al Gryffindor lejos, se acerco a Harry de la forma mas arrogante mostrándole su desprecio, que solo le tenia a el, le odiaba profundamente. Dean se retiro tan pronto como pudo, en el lugar se respiraban problemas, de esos que se convierten en terremotos y arrasan con todo a su paso.

—Ni creas Potter, que me arruinas la noche. —le escupió socarronamente.

—Métete con quien quieras pero no con mis compañeros- esa era una muy buena excusa para sus actos frente a los demás, pero no para el rubio.

—Entonces con tus compañeros no¿Contigo si?- le reprocho —le reprochó — ¡Estas perdido Potter! —dijo burlonamente mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Deseaba provocar a Potter, para burlarse de su reacción. Aspiro el olor de su cabello, lentamente le rodeo hasta quedar de frente. Nuevamente, entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello de Harry quien no lo rechazaba, se mantenía inmóvil le sonrió con coqueteo, pegando mas su cuerpo, Harry siguió con su actitud y sobre todo sereno ante su enemigo, quiso demostrarle que su cuerpo a el no le causaba ningún efecto, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Que no me sientes Potter?—dijo rozando sus labios varias veces, le provocaría hasta que reaccionara. —Crees que soy un tonto, que no me doy cuenta de tus miradas acusadoras, vacías, fugaces, soy conciente hasta de la melancolía que las rodea cuando estoy con alguien más.

Recordaba claramente aquella ocasión en que lo había encontrado cerca del lago con un Griffindor encima, ambos desnudos disfrutando de la gloria, fue la noche en que además de encontrar sexo se encontró con los sentimientos de Harry, aun debajo de aquel cuerpo descubrió en su mirada ese sentimiento, pero lo burlo guiñándole un ojo e invitándolo a sumarse a ellos con descaro, gimiendo aun mas fuerte.

Harry había avanzado hasta ellos, le llamo la atención a su acompañante quien se fue sin despedirse, vistiéndose en el camino, invoco una manta para cubrir a Malfoy y le pidió que dejara de hacer eso, el le respondió lanzándole la manta en la cara, tomo sus ropas y se fue.

Desde entonces todas sus citas se venían a bajo. Potter aparecía de la nada para condenarlo a ala abstinencia total que ya le mortificaba al grado de solo pensar en el sexo con quien fuera, incluso con el mismísimo Potter quien tampoco cedía a su capricho.

— ¡Estas loco Malfoy, tanto sexo ya te nubla la vista! — respondió sarcásticamente tal como aprendió de el. En el fondo temblaba lleno de temor a herirlo con sus palabras.

—Te recuerdo que desde hace una semanas tu me mantienes en abstinencia¿me reservas para ti, no¡Anda tómame de una vez! — Ofreció. Harry escucho esas palabras con la arrogancia marcada en la voz de Malfoy, y se pregunto el por que no podía ser de otra forma.

Malfoy disfrutaba de la frustración de Potter, se llevaría la gloria con su última carta, la infalible.

—Déjate de juegos y vete a dormir —sugirió Harry a Malfoy. La mente de este último ya ideaba un plan perverso para el otro, poso su cabeza sobre el hombro y se abrazo aun más.

—Te quiero Harry —su voz fingida tembló al soltar aquella mentira, así era el juego, luego le miro a los ojos para que le creyera, intento besarlo pero Harry no correspondió, por el shock que le causo la confesión, Malfoy cerro sus ojos bajo la mirada del otro.

Harry perdió su autocontrol con esas palabras, dejándose caer a los labios del enemigo que los mantuvo cerrados esperando respuesta, en el instante en que los rozó Malfoy aparto su rostro llevándolo hacia su hombro, cerca del oído.

— ¡Tonto! has caído en mi red— diciendo esto lo empujo contra la pared, se rió al verlo ahí con los ojos a punto de soltar las lagrimas, sus facciones endurecidas del coraje— ¡Que fácil es engañarte Potter!

—Pues yo si te quiero — confeso en un grito angustiado, Malfoy se acerco nuevamente al cuerpo de Harry al escuchar lo que dijo, lo hizo como pidiendo consuelo. Le miro a los ojos y después a los labios que después de rozar junto con los propios, ambos se miraban expectantes. Frente a frente, Malfoy tomo la palabra.

—A mí que me importa que te hayas quedado queriendo solo, ese es tu castigo - le dijo fríamente sin alejar los propios labios de los de Harry, finalmente a modo de despedida lamió suavemente el labio inferior del otro, y se alejo.

—Querer no es ningún castigo Malfoy es algo maravilloso, aunque no me correspondas, el amor que siento por ti me hace sentir vivo.

Y era cierto, el amor le hacia sentir feliz por cualquier cosa, el solo sentir ese no sabia que por Malfoy, movía su mundo.

—Tu no puedes quererme, si acaso querrás revolcarte conmigo nada mas, así que párale- diciendo esto Malfoy termino por irse, otra vez Potter arruinaba la noche, ya no tenia ganas de nada.

Harry retorno camino a su casa. Como no era tan tarde se encontró con gente despierta, entre ellos a sus dos amigos a quien ni siquiera dirigió una mirada. Subió a sus habitaciones donde fue alcanzado por Ron Weasley.

— ¿Que te pasa Harry? —Tenia tiempo queriendo preguntarle a su amigo el porque de su estado tan extraño, a veces alegre y otras furioso con todos.

—Nada ron, que estoy enamorado de una persona —Contesto con una sinceridad y tristeza en su voz.

— ¿De quien te has enamorado Harry? -pregunto sorprendido.

— ¡Estoy enamorado del idiota de Malfoy! —le dijo con resignación.

Ron no supo que decirle, Malfoy si que era una muy mala persona, de hecho arrastraba una reputación que ni con agua bendita se quitaría. Además dudaba que algún día le correspondiera a su amigo. Los amores difíciles estaban de moda, y al igual que la moda esperaba que pasaran, sin retornar.

Harry se acostó a dormir, tuvo suficiente por ese día, antes guardo su mapa del merodeador en su baúl, mañana sería otro día para lidiar.

Ron no terminaba de creer en las palabras de su amigo, como había llegado a enamorarse del perdido de Malfoy, bueno Harry era también un perdido, pero por Malfoy. ¡Qué locura!

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**N. A.** Bueno este fic esta inspirado si así se dice, en el agobio de un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo tanto no se q tal este y su continuación pues estará sujeta a sus reviews.


	2. Es que le quiero tanto

La poción de amor del ángel caído

Para todos aquellos que me lo pidieron, te quiero R

CAPITULO 2  
"Es que le quiero tanto"

— "Perder la paciencia es llegar mas rápido a la locura"— dijo al tiempo que mordía suavemente sus labios, después de tantas noches en soledad, alguien le invitaba a pasar una noche de desenfreno, sin embargo el tiempo no estaba a su favor, le torturaba burlándose en sus narices, gritándole que seguía en el mismo minuto y que en el se quedaría.

— Revenclaw— leyó en voz alta, mirando enfurecido el mapa del merodeador, de inmediato tomo su capa, "cuando seria la noche en que no tuviera que ir a interrumpir a Malfoy" antes de salir de sus habitaciones guardo el mapa, busco en sus ropas su varita, "por que malfoy le atormentaba de esa manera o tal vez no era su intención, sino su naturaleza pérfida la que le impulsaba a actuar como lo hacia".

Recorrió con rapidez varios pasillos de hogwarts, en su desesperación casi olvidaba colocarse su capa de invisibilidad, al llegar nadie noto su presencia enloquecida de celos, "es que no le importo, me lo dijo, no se por que hago esto", escudriño hasta el mas pequeño espacio, rogando no haber llegado tarde, lo localizo en una de tantas camas con alguien desconocido para el, de inmediato desmayo a ambos, tomo a malfoy en sus brazos cubriéndose con su capa, le alegro no verlo totalmente desnudo, "es que le quiero tanto" pensó al salir con el, de la casa de revenclaw.

El silencio les acompaño hasta la habitación de malfoy, ahí lo deposito sobre su cama, "si pudiera le apresaría en el lugar mas recóndito, aquel al que nadie llegara jamás", tomo asiento en el sillón mas próximo esperaría hasta que pasara el efecto del desmayus, no sabia para que, pero así lo haría, "si pudiera llegar a su corazón, si tan solo tuviera, podría comprender lo que siento por el"

— Si me dieras veneno en este momento no lo aceptaría, por que aun que tu me lo des, eso significaría dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, pero creo que moriría feliz—le decía a un malfoy dormido.

Al ver que malfoy no despertaba, creyó conveniente dejarlo descansar, y al verlo en aquella tranquilidad le abrazo recostándose a su lado, cuidaría ese sueño con su vida, mientras se dedico a mirar sus cabellos rubios, casi blancos como la luz segadora que se alcanza a ver cuando la muerte llega, en esa paz tan clara, le pasó el tiempo sin avisarle, abrazado aun a malfoy le acariciaron los primeros rayos de sol. No queriendo que el otro despertara.

— ¡tu! -le grito malfoy—otra vez no- dijo colocándose encima de harry que le beso a manera de saludo, el otro ya no dijo nada se levanto y metió a bañarse.

"Potter, potter, potter", cantaba su mente, ese cuatro ojos irrumpía en su vida, "fastidia mis noches y por la mañana me besa, potter, potter, potter, mente traviesa¿por que no me dejas?". Cuando salio de su ducha ahí estaba, sentado sobre la cama.

— ¿Esperas que te agradezca lo que haces sin mi permiso?— pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

— ¿Puedo bañarme aquí?-malfoy solo le señalo la puerta por donde el acababa de salir.

— Potter, potter no te amo, ni te amare y aunque tu me quieras, jamás te corresponderé—cantaba malfoy, pegado a la puerta del baño.—Potter, potter, potter fastidia mis noches y por la mañana me besa, potter, potter, potter mente traviesa,¿ por que no me dejas?.

Al salir de la ducha, sonrió al menos inspiraba una estrofa de un intento de canción, malfoy que esperaba frente a la puerta le saco la lengua, la alegría permaneció en el otro que inesperadamente recibió un beso fugaz, logrando rescatarlo en su huida. Si los besos fueran eternos, la respiración seria un mito, siendo que no era así, el beso fue fugaz después de todo.

Antes de despedirse, harry quiso intentar algo con malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy quieres ser mi novio? -Tal vez era demasiado pero no importaba.

Como harry tenia puesta ya su capa de invisibilidad, malfoy no lograba enfocarlo, lo busco a tientas no creyendo haber escuchado lo que harry se atrevió a preguntarle, se rió de su situación al no localizar a harry. Cuando lo hizo solo le dijo con voz alegre.

—No, idiota lárgate— su sonrisa ya no continúo en su rostro al terminar aquellas palabras.

Pretendía declinarlo en su ambición¿transformarlo de la persona que estaba o pretendía estar enamorado?, una vez oyó decir de alguien que "cambiar a una persona es asesinarla", supuesto inalcanzable si su cometido pretendido fuese.

Harry regreso a su sala común con un sabor amargo, todo cuanto hiciera no bastaría nunca para lograr el amor de malfoy.

— Harry¿Dónde has estado?, anoche no llegaste a dormir, me lo dijo Ron- pregunto angustiada hermione.

— Cuidando de malfoy- le contesto en un susurro.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces todas las noches¿cuando te vas? -Le reprocho, no concibiendo que creyera que malfoy era un mortifago, si bien sabia que no lo era, malfoy estaba loco pero por sexo¿que cuidaba harry?, a un pervertido, eso de que servia se pregunto, esperando coherencia en la respuesta del otro.

— Hermione, harry esta enamorado de malfoy, por eso lo cuida- respondió Ron al ir bajando las escaleras. No tendría ninguno de los dos que estar de acuerdo con su amigo respecto de lo que sentía, tampoco comprender solo respetar o en su caso apoyar nada más. Por eso lo dijo.

— ¿Tu y el, no son nada o si?- pregunto sin comprender.

— ¿Importa si, no somos nada? - contesto

Hermione no tuvo objeción ante aquello, "No importa, solo importa protegerla si es posible de si misma", harry les sonrió, los tres bajaron a desayunar tal y como lo hacían siempre, sin tocar ese tema, solo se dedicaron a hacer lo que hacen los amigos, harry sin perder de vista a un rubio "Es que le quería tanto, aunque jugara y le cantara canciones nada alentadoras". No era que le justificara, simplemente le quería.

Vigilar al punto de obsesión, tras paredes, rocas, tierra su mirada atenta. Cansado de saberse custodiado como el peor de los criminales, golpearía, mordería y haría suyo al acusador obsesivo.

— Por que no me dejas de una vez en paz – Pregunto en su oído por sorpresa, mientras buscaba también lo perdido entre la gente, en su ayuda.

— Ya no busques ya te encontré – Respondió con frialdad, no le permitiría burlase.

— ¿Responde que te acabo de hacer una pregunta?- Harry no contesto, giro e intento irse – Deja de fastidiarme que nunca te voy a corresponder – le dijo al detenerlo del hombro con su mano.

El corazón se incendio de un dolor terrible, las lagrimas sofocar el fuego de las palabras pronunciadas intentaron, regreso a su tormento que sonreía cruel e insufrible, con esa increíble fuerza del dolor lo abrazo, acaricio y beso sin permiso, obtuvo recompensa de sus sufrimientos.

Manos sujetándolo, arrastrándolo a la oscuridad, Crabbe y Goyle los eternos guardaespaldas se enfrascaban en propinar los mejores golpes sobre el otro que respondía, mientras, Malfoy limpiaba sus labios, lleno de rabia. Pronto llegaron más compañeros de ambos que se sumaban a la trifulca.

Ron y Hermione detuvieron a los amigotes y al propio Malfoy que golpeaban sin reservas a su pobre amigo.

— Me beso a la fuerza – les grito a los dos, ese que ayudaban merecía lo que tenia.

No muchos se dieron por enterados el por que de la pelea, creyeron que era lo de siempre la intolerancia hacia harry, otros sobre todo de slytherings sabían que ese odioso deseaba para si a su tan codiciado príncipe, miradas de reproche, advertencias de peligro inminente cada vez que lo notaban cercano a sus dominios.

Y el otro en la provocación lo entregaba a los caminos inciertos de lo enemigos, a las trampas. Disfrutaba cada vez que acorralaban a harry, cuando lo golpeaban sin piedad por haberle robado un beso. Acabándose pronto por la ayuda del obliviate de la mano de la mejor amiga, que hizo olvidar a todos que malfoy fue besado a la fuerza o siquiera querido por el chico que vivió.

— ¿Potter me quieres? Se burlo guiñándole un ojo.

— Te hace caer en evidencia cada vez que quiere, déjalo, olvídalo. Suplico hermione consiguiendo quedarse con el consejo.

"Olvidar, si la acción y la pronunciación fueran de igual simpleza", y el malfoy se entregaba a sus paciones sin medida, se aviva, crece, chisporrotea como el fuego, gusta de ello, se burla de su amor sin impórtale su sufrimiento por quererlo, y harry aunque no sea correspondido o tener derecho, ser amigo ni mucho menos dueño, simple y sencillo "solo le quería tanto".


	3. La visita

La poción de amor del ángel caído

**A quienes lo pidieron aqui esta**

**gracias por lo reviews**

**ARA: gracias pretendo hacerlo seguido lo q la esc me permita.**

**ROW: eres genial, lo continuare no te preocupes.**

CAPITULO 3  
La visita

Llevaba varias hojas arrugadas y hechas bolita, hermione a cada nuevo hoja por desprender del libro se lo quitaba, al poco tiempo se lo devolvía para quitárselo minitos mas tarde. "lo hacia para burlar mas sus sentimientos, pero le buscaría para echarle en cara sus malos actos".

Al escuchar al profesor decir —nos vemos mañana-, salio disparado con su mapa en las manos, con ron y hermione detrás, subió, bajo escaleras, corrió tan rápido a través de pasillos desiertos, sudo frió por no encontrar, los segundos se convertían en horas, desesperado choco contra si mismo, se detuvo antes de doblar la esquina.

— ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grito conteniendo la respiración, se sintió atrapado entre tanta pared.

Sus amigos llegaron a el, herimione tomo el mapa que harry arrugaba desesperado, lo miro un segundo comprendiendo la desesperación de su amigo, con tranquilidad lo doblo, camino unos pasos hacia delante y doblo la esquina, harry y ron la siguieron.

En un salón desierto, cubiertos de deseo, respirando pasión destilada de cada poro de aquellos cuerpos ardientes, caricias desmedidas por su cuerpo, besos inconclusos, y un acto de simpleza llamado sexo, fue lo que los amigos encontraron.

Tomo conciencia de las miradas ajenas llenas de desaprobación que le acusaban sin control, predicando para el una condena callada, devolvió la mirada a esas orbes verdes con delirio, lamió su labio inferior antes de llamarlo.

— ¡Potter!- su voz sonó como un murmullo, un sueño suave y fresco.

Las risas, sus besos y sus burlas, se agaloparon en su mente, saco su varita e iba a intentar lanzarles una maldición, cuando detenido por sus amigos llego la calma. El amante en turno asombrado por la presencia de ellos pregunto.

— ¿Malfoy estas saliendo con potter?- pues la mirada de reproche de harry, eso le hizo pensar, "¿le engañaba con el?"— Eres un imbecil malfoy-le dijo, si algo apreciaba los revenclaw era la fidelidad, como pudo se medio vistió, abandonando el lugar.

— ¿Potter quieres ser mi novio? Pregunto sonriéndole, atento a los movimientos de harry, temió del enojo desatado en los ojos, mas nada le pareció mejor que aquella obra.

Harry intento avanzar hacia él, hermione le detuvo colocando su mano sobre su hombro, temía la reacción del moreno, después de ver consternada la escena solo se quedo para impedir que su amigo hiciera una tontería.

Le tomo de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, "no me importa lo que hagas, yo te quiero".

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio harry?- volvió a preguntar.

Lo estiro tan fuerte atrayéndolo hacia si, que sus amigos creyeron que le golpearía, sin embargo, lo abrazo y beso, no importándole la desnudez del rubio, esa era su respuesta.

Hermione y ron salieron, callados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, "Cuando hay amor no existe espacio alguno para la razón".

Envuelto en la espera, bajo su capa, aguardaba harry potter en la salida de la casa de las serpientes, con su expectativa de no dejar pasar a malfoy más allá del limite levantado por el.

Dispuesto a salir, con quien fuera se aventuro al destino, tal ves con un poco de suerte potter no aparecería en toda la noche. Cruzo la sala común vacía, los exámenes provocaban tal comportamiento a sus compañeros, no importándole en lo más mínimo ese pequeño inconveniente se apresuro a salir. Al pasar por el retrato que resguardaba su casa, solo escucho.

— Imperius.

Sin voluntad, regreso a sus habitaciones, se sentó sobre su propia cama.

"Por que me tuve que enamorar de el", pensaba mientras lo observaba, "Diablos que me pasa". Dejo que el efecto le abandonara, malfoy de inmediato lanzo cuanto improperio se atravesaba en la mente, harry solo le miraba, nuevamente intento salir de su propia habitación, al ver que potter, seguía con esa actitud de guardián silencioso, busco su varita para abrir la puerta cerrada no encontrándola.

— ¡No me extraña de ti, que siendo tan idiota como eres sigas queriendo persuadirme! — Le dijo guardándose el coraje de unos momentos atrás.

La actitud de potter rebasaba los límites de la compresión, le advirtió claramente que solo serian un poquito más que amigos. El plan fallo, ahí estaba arruinado, en su habitación.

— ¿Por que no intentamos algo serio?- le pregunto ignorando el ulterior comentario.

Malfoy se acerco a donde harry, le abrazo y casi beso, lo condujo hasta su cama, "quien lo diría, soy el dueño de potter", le sonrió. "Si es lo que hay, no esta tan mal"

A veces no entendía el comportamiento de Draco, pero le gustaba su forma de hacerlo perder la cordura.

— ¡Potter, cuanto te odio!-le dijo tirando de el, cayendo harry sobre draco, se miraron durante minutos, desafiándose mutuamente, hasta que malfoy soltó la carcajada. Harry se tenso por un momento, creyó que era otra de las burlas del rubio.

— Bésame… por favor - Pidió, por primera vez sintió que le necesitaba. Harry reacciono de manera contraria a la petición del rubio, pero fue este quien le detuvo, tomándolo de la corbata.

"No juegues así, por favor", el miedo a otra burla por parte de malfoy le inundo los sentidos, se quedo ahí estupefacto, mirando los ojos grises del otro, malfoy se recargo sobre sus brazos en señal de espera.

Harry se le acerco despacio, primero solo rozo los labios del otro, como no huyeron siguió presionándolos lentamente, quería el permiso del rubio, quien se abalanzo sin aviso sobre harry. Malfoy en su desesperación por tener más, mordió salvajemente los labios de harry, que solo lo aparto un momento de si, en cambio el otro, apresuraba sus movimientos. De pronto malfoy lo aparto bruscamente.

— Me besas como si me fuera a quebrar- reprocho.

— Y tu te aceleras demasiado- Si de reprochar se trataba harry no se quedaría atrás.

— Mejor vete, que contigo se me quitan las ganas. Declaro

Harry, herido se acomodo las ropas revueltas por malfoy, "sigue jugando", busco su capa y coloco, sin decir palabra salio de la habitación.

— Maldito potter con el se va mi oportunidad- se arropo con las sabanas, "dormir sin sexo otro día mas".

— ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

Se destapo de inmediato, giro al lado al que provino la voz, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver que no había nadie excepto el, la habitación se volvió mas fría espontáneamente, con una ventisca de un aire congelado se formo la figura de una mujer vestida de negro.

Enseguida supo de quien se tratara, y temió, por unos instantes.

— Vete de aquí, me vas a meter en problemas- le dijo a la recién llegada, mirando hacia la puerta.

— Nuestro apellido esta por los suelos y tú lo enlodas mas- Le grito despacito

— Y tú me lo reprochas madre- Respondió cruzando sus brazos.

— No, no perdóname hijo, pero las cosas cada día están peor, será mejor que aceptes a alguien que responda por ti, me buscan y- no término

— Pero- interrumpió.

— Si hijito mira que cualquiera podría señalarte y nadie te creería, acepta el amor de Potter quien mejor que el para salvarte de todo esto. Yo ya no puedo cuidarte como antes, cuando eras mi niño…si será mejor que busques alguien que te cuide- decía a la nada, hizo un ademán de acariciar algo.

— Vete madre, ya no sabes lo que dices.

Con un leve remolino de aire frió la silueta de la mujer se disolvió, " Su madre ya no era mas que una desquiciada", dio un par de bostezos y se quedo dormido, esa visita inesperada le canso, mas por el temor de que su madre fuera descubierta en su cuarto, que por lo que le dijo.

En el fondo quería sentir algo por potter, pero el deseo era mayor, no lograba sentir el amor de potter, además era demasiado joven para sentir amor por alguien, tenia que disfrutar de su cuerpo y no agobiarse con temas para los adultos.

**N/A dejen reviews no sean malvados, son realmente gratificantes**


	4. De verdades

**hola **a todos, perdon por hacerlos esperar pero se me atravezaron las vacaciones, agradezco a todo los q me dejan esos gratificantes reviews, mil gracias...aqui esta y forfa ya saben dejen un saludo aunque sea..

Bueno lo de siempre si no les gusta las relaciones entre chicos fuera de aqui.

**CAPITULO 4  
De verdades**

Su cuerpo ardía, si no recibía una caricia o un leve roce en su piel pronto, miraba ansiosamente su pergamino, pasaba una y otra vez la pluma por sus labios, provocando un ligero alivio a su creciente deseo contenido. Alguien lo invito con la mirada a seguirla, guiándose tras ella por sus pasos, llego al encuentro en cierto salón de clases en desuso, sin palabras callo en la tentación de su mirada.

dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh

La clase ultima ocupaba sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo al pasar por los pasillos lograba observar perfectamente cada espacio que pisaba sin pasar por alto pequeños detalles, pasaba rápidamente frente a un salón entreabierto, la mancha apenas rubia casi blanca que vio le detuvo la marcha regresando para averiguar que hacia ahí, el ahora novio de su mejor amigo.

Lo que vio la paralizo, y el, al verla coloco un dedo sobre sus labios guiñándole un ojo, el descaro del rubio le provoco rabia pero no era ella quien para juzgarlo, sin embargo su amigo se desmedía por el, se retiro del lugar cerrando la puerta, pretendió contárselo a su amigo que de seguro lo sabia, esa idea la hizo regresar, abrió la puerta, que golpeo la pared. Apunto a los presentes que intentaron mostrar también sus varitas, siendo lanzados y desarmados por un expelliarmus.

— Malfoy, vámonos- grito hermione al rubio, no quería que harry les encontrara.

— Granger no te disgustes conmigo, mira que podríamos pasarla muy bien juntos – Hermione omitió haber escuchado tan descarada insinuación, le miro con reproche al cretino que sonreía sin disimulo.

El incidente de unos momentos quedo sepultado, "harry lo tendría que saber" resonó en su mente, tenia que darse cuenta que Malfoy no podía ser fiel siquiera unos momentos.

Caminaron juntos unos instantes en silencio hasta que hermione, apremio la necesidad de soltar una amenaza.

— No diré nada pero te atendrás a las consecuencias la próxima. Sentencio al tiempo que retomaba su andar.

dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh

En silencio, sentados sobre una mesa de la biblioteca, ambos a cada extremo con el enojo marcado en su rostro para que se notase su disgusto de tener que trabajar juntos, se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley, quien creía increíble la mala fortuna que poseía.

Paseaba aquella pluma de abajo hacia sus labios, los rozaba, venia la idea y nuevamente bajaban sobre la pista de papel como si de una bailarina se tratase, y otra vez se elevaba para tocar suavemente los labios rojos, ya no existía nada mas.

"Ni un minuto mas", poseso ante la imagen, beso los labios provocadores que no respondieron, no importándole en absoluto "Solo los tenia", fue conciente de la respuesta al sentir el duro suelo, sin creer en su propia osadía, sonrió.

Lo mataría a golpes de no ser por que tendría luego que explicarle a su amigo, y se atrevía a sonreír todavía, en que estaba pensando ese idiota, si no lo hubiera empujado de la manera en que lo hizo, sabría Merlín que mas le haría el desgraciado ese. Sabia que confesárselo a harry no era pertinente, seria demasiado pero lo sabría.

dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh dxh

Los días llegaban sin ser el tiempo oportuno para hablar con su amigo, ninguno de los dos había comentado nada a nadie guardando para si su secreto como si de una penitencia se tratará, esperaban no sabían que, a lo mejor esperaban la situación adecuada para hacerlo.

Harry enrojecido de furia se consumía a la vista de sus dos queridos amigos, las estupideces del novio no cesaban, y ellos no lograban que se arrancara ese amor amargo, como tampoco lo avivan con sus comentarios respectivos que se condensaban dentro del volcán en que se convertían cada vez que el tema Malfoy venia, los dos buscaban el momento ideal para darle a conocer lo que sabían al respecto, y con ello dar la estocada final.

Sin esperar mas, por separado lo decidieron ahora o nunca, harry reaccionaria con ello no cabía duda.

— Harry necesito hablar contigo. Las palabras se pronunciaron con el mismo tono explosivo con que arroja el volcán sus adentros. Se miraron mutuamente y regresó la vista a harry, que no dio importancia, no escuchaba más nada que sus tormentosos pensamientos "No me quiere, no quiere a nadie".

No supo si por cortesía o por que era mas grave lo que él tenia que decir que prefirió darse más valor concediéndole a ella la palabra.

— Harry hay algo importante que necesitas saber, es sobre Malfoy. En ese instante harry atendió sus palabras- el no respeta ya a nadie, ni siquiera a mi- harry lo miro como quien quiere comprender- si a veces sus miradas son. Quiso proseguir bajando en lo último su voz.

— Me beso a la fuerza en la biblioteca la otra vez. Soltó ron de repente.- y no te lo dije por que ya eran bastantes tus problemas con el. Termino soltando una gran bocanada de aire

— Igual yo. Apoyo hermione

La furia lo ahogo, llevándolo hasta a los infiernos de la locura, malfoy que salía de la ducha, recibió un duro golpe en su rostro tirándolo al suelo, "y ahora que", lo miro con mas odio "su novio lo golpeaba".

— Que me pegues es algo que no te voy a tolerar potter- le dijo con un claro resentimiento, harry iba nuevamente a atacarlo, cuando malfoy le lanzo un crucio, harry callo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, mientras malfoy solo le miraba, y en ella encontró el odio mas puro que jamás nadie le tuvo, y se sintió culpable, por que lo era.

Cuando detuvo el hechizo harry estaba inconciente, lo levito hasta su cama donde lo deposito despacio, al verlo así deseo su cuerpo como nunca, era tentador y estaba a su merced, además era su novio, y harry se lo debía.

Sus manos viajaban sin control por el cuerpo sin sentido, sus besos abandonados en cualquier parte de la piel, no quería respuesta mucho menos atención, solo disfrutar, sus cabellos alborotados le memoraban la noche que protegió los misterios de su acompañante, por la oscuridad que guardaban en su conciencia, en un minuto que imponía su presencia rica en recuerdos, vivos, las ideas se tomaban de las manos, unidas como sus cuerpos.

Los tesoros enterrados se desvelaban para el, mientras tomaba el cuerpo que los atesoraba, ahí su condena vino tal cual fue pronunciada, las imágenes multicolores figuraban atroces vestigios decadentes de a quien sus actos debe.

Comprender vasto problema para una eternidad, de que no disponía¡quien lo supiera!, que aquel que a su lado permanecía era el traidor, cuantas veces se repite la historia, ese que profiere amor es quien te entrega a la muerte, que viene como un sueño cansino, largo, eterno.

Se removió por la incomodidad, entreabrió los ojos y los recuerdos le asestaron la conciencia, los brazos ajenos que le rodeaban le advirtieron de la desnudez de su cuerpo, el cabello rubio sobre su hombro confirmo su pesadilla.

— Malfoy por que diablos lo hiciste - Malfoy en respuesta se abrazo mas a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos con rapidez, harry intento quitarlo de encima logrando que el enfado de malfoy regresara, ágilmente se sentó sobre el abdomen de harry que dolió terriblemente, a malfoy la sabana le resbalo por la espalda, descubriéndose su propia escasez de vestimenta, poso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

— Por que no pude aguantarme las ganas de hacerlo - le respondió dándole una sonrisa.

— Solo por eso, malfoy eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo y de la cual-. No término, estaba a punto de llorar.

— No tú no me quieres. Interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

— Si te quiero, pero tu no, por que no me puedes querer- miro sus orbes, en busca de un leve indicio de amor o siquiera cariño.

— Por que no puedo, solo puedo llegar a desearte. Le dijo calmado pronunciando aun mas su sonrisa.

— ¿Es que no eres capaz de sentir otra cosa que deseo? Su cabeza dolía

— No y tu conoces la respuesta, acaso lo olvidaste-. Le dijo poniendo seriedad a su rostro, su voz sonó juguetona.

— ¿Yo? pero si trato por todo los medios. Dijo explicándose así mismo

— ¿Harry que fue lo que me diste?-. La sinceridad de su voz desconcertó demasiado a harry.

— ¿Yo que te di?

— La noche en que apareciste aquí, me diste algo a beber, más bien me obligaste, con el imperius. Lo recordó fugazmente, con claridad para no dejarlo perdido entre renglones sin escribir.

— Malfoy que… estas diciendo.- harry no sabia de donde estaba sacando todo aquello que le decía.

— ¿Acaso que crees que siempre he sido tan promiscuo como ahora?, no potter, después de eso quise razonar mi ansiedad pero lo olvidaba, es claro solo contigo recuerdo todo,….. mira hasta donde me ha llevado, me estoy desquiciando, he besado a tu mejor amigo, deseado a la sangre sucia, me he enredado contigo, y no paro de revolcarme con gente que sobrio siquiera hablaría. Lagrimas furiosas recorrieron el rostro del rubio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

— Perdóname siempre condeno tus actos sin saber razones. Las palabras brotaron sin razón aparente, tal como lo hacen las flores en primavera.

Harry abrazo a malfoy quien ahora era el que lloraba desconsoladamente. No concibió el tiempo que paso sin avisarles, desnudos los encontró el amanecer, en un abrazo silencioso perturbador al trinar de los pájaros.

**fin**

**N.A** dejen reviews, con lo que quieran preguntas o cualquier cosa...no sean asi


	5. Obliviate

hola!

Primero: Gracias por sus reviews a todos

Segundo: Espero con este capitulo dar respuesta a sus interrogantes

Tercero: Si no queda claro pues vuelvan a dejar su review por fa, es muy importante para mi.

Cuarto: Gracias a Velia, koneko,pattypotter,paola, aikoss, araceli, yesis, sofy y n-darcy.

La poción de amor del ángel caído

CAPITULO 5  
Obliviate

Interpretar aquellas palabras fue arte del mejor de los actores, dio vida a esas oraciones que creyó propias, sinceras, desmintiéndose con sus actos que cubrieron por completo alguna verdad en ellas, como el telón que anuncia el ensueño que se presento, retornando a todos a su realidad.

Harry se levanto de la cama casi por inercia, este día no tenia ganas de asistir a sus clases, el anterior resulto catastrófico, malfoy le desprecio otra vez e incluso coqueteo a un compañero frente suyo. En pociones jugo suficiente con pergaminos que repetían una y otra vez lo mismo "No es el confesor quien te da la absolución de tus pecados, si no la confesión misma", malfoy deseaba que confesara algo¿su amor prohibido a caso?.

Hacia un día precioso para salir a los patios, a sentarse por ahí con los amigos, posiblemente trabajar en tareas o platicar. Los tres trataron de olvidar cualquier agobiante problema tumbándose debajo de un frondoso árbol, Ron leyó una carta enviada por sus hermanos gemelos, pedían consejo sobre nuevos experimentos a hermione, e informaban a harry cosas tribales muy graciosas.

Del cielo miles de pergaminos pequeños comenzaron a descender, vistiendo el césped de blanco, tras el asombro varios alumnos se levantaron para observar mejor, unos tomaron los pedacitos para leer lo escrito otros solo giraban alrededor para recibirlos, tal cual una lluvia de pétalos blancos, a las manos de harry cayo uno, luego otro y otros tantos.

"No te amo, ni te amare y aunque tu me quieras jamás te corresponderé"

"No es el confesor quien te da la absolución de tus pecados, si no la confesión misma"  
"confiésame tu pecado, amor"

— Son para mi de Malfoy- harry se levanto de su lugar, buscando al culpable, encontrándose con la gélida mirada, arriba apoyado sobre el concreto de la ventana, vigilaba su estancia, al verlo le mostró su lengua, escapando de inmediato con alguien mas, sus amigos le vieron, harry iba a ir tras el paradero, impidiéndoselo ellos.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere malfoy que confieses?- Ron temió pronunciar palabra, escapándosele su pregunta.

— No lo se- fue la contestación que obtuvo.

Al escuchar la respuesta tan vana, carente de todo, tomo una ligera muestra de compresión para su amigo, luego tuvo un acceso de valor para seguir con lo que tenía en mente.

— No es tu culpa ni la suya harry- Dijo despacito para no alterar a su amigo. Harry se contuvo al punto de solo bufar- alguien le ha dado la poción de amor del ángel caído.

— ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ron. Hermione le miro suplicándole silencio

— Se dice que el amor entre Ángeles esta prohibido, pero hubo alguno que amo a otro mas que a dios y fue castigado por ello.

—Bueno al menos el otro ángel le amo. Siguió ron queriendo terminar la conversación pues advertía que harry no quería seguir escuchando aquello. Se notaba en su cara de fastidio.

—No, fue aquel ángel quien le condeno al infierno y se maldijo a si mismo por despertar tan terrible pecado, avergonzándose infinitamente del amor que el otro le profería, despreciando ese amor malsano y a quien dio nacimiento a ese sentimiento. Siendo tratado por los demás como el culpable, quiso desmentir esa culpabilidad condenándolo a la oscuridad de los avernos. Confinado el ángel por siempre fue consumiéndose su bondad y amor, la maldad lo condujo una vez que sus virtudes murieron, llevándolo a buscar venganza, encontró por ahí los principios de la magia oscura, en consejo de perversos preparo un veneno para aquel ángel que en su falsa rectitud obedeció a otros sin escucharlo, despojándole de sus alas, le hizo llegar su "poción del amor" terminada, que bebió desatando en el dos de los pecados capitales la lujuria y la soberbia predominando la primera con sus consecuentes compañeros el deseo y la pasión, que le llevaron a la locura de la que nadie le pudo salvar.

— ¿Lo condeno a..?-pregunto aun sin comprender si se trataba o no de lo que pensaba que era.

— Si, Ron- contesto de inmediato- Como imaginaras esto gusto mucho a los condenados que aprendieron a elaborarla, enviándola a cualquiera de los ángeles, causando grandes problemas sin solución, cayendo tantos de ellos en el pecado, de inmediato se busco el origen y Dios con su infinito poder destruyo todo rastro de aquel veneno.

— Esas son tonterías- dijo harry huyendo de su lugar, no pensaba escuchar mas.

Harry se recostó sobre su cama, nuevamente saco el papel escrito por malfoy y volvió a leerlo.

"No es el confesor quien te da la absolución de tus pecados, si no la confesión misma"

¿Qué era lo que malfoy quería que confesara?, de golpe sin avisar llegaron los recuerdos:

"Conoces la respuesta¿a caso ya lo olvidaste?"

Envuelto en los aromas de la seducción, su razón adormecida siguiendo el compás de la tristeza que se fundía con el odio y la confusión renacía en celos, la demencia guiaba sus manos que giraban entorno a los colores púrpuras y rosas que ascendían girando, impregnado cada rincón, cada célula, abriendo los poros, su boca se abría murmuraba la perdición con adoración, los vapores de desenfreno morían y volvían a la vida con sus movimientos candentes, exhausto callo de rodillas, mientras que miles de rosas brotaban de la pasión acumulada que ahora pintaba de rojo la estancia, sumergiendo todo al placer.

La tortura de los besos que nunca fueron dados, desato a la bestia que dominada su cuerpo, embrutecido perseguía a sus instintos, viajando a través de los hilos dorados que atravesaban el laberinto oscuro, advirtiendo lo buscado, la sangre hervía quemando su esencia misma, que buscaba profanar la ajena.

Las llamas de sus ojos, acertaron a los grises, volcó su amor desmedido en la ilusión que sus manos sostenían, el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, con ello la vida, dio de beber antes, la solución cristalina de los anhelos, pues su cuerpo fue arrastrado, desgarrado y llevado, se vio solo de rodillas en la oscuridad, sin nada que pensar.

hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd

— ¿Que hice?

Su alborotado corazón, afligido terriblemente por la atrocidad de sus cometidos renacidos, confesados, agonizaba.

hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd

Nuevamente le llevaba, el verdugo de su conciencia a la estancia oscura, ahí arrodillado, brindaba la bestia los sabores de los triunfos, gritaba su alegría hechicera, todo se hundía, diluía al son de su voz mágica, una vez pruebas desvanecidas, el recuerdo propio le ofendía al atestiguar delitos. Arrinconado fraguo la muerte divina y asesto.

— Obliviate

hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd hxd

Sus manos aferradas a las sabanas, impotentes para salvarlo, lágrimas de fuego, quemando su rostro, unas manos frescas en su cara trajeron alivio, paz.

— Te hechizaste para olvidarlo - Pronuncio despacio conteniendo toda emoción.

Sus manos sostenían el semblante helado, petrificado de saberse descubierto, llevo sus manos para cubrir su vergüenza, que explicación podría dar a actos tan viles. Draco retiro las manos para besar los húmedos labios, harry se dejo llevar por el consuelo de ese posible perdón.

— Esta noche cambiare, te juro que cambiare – Decía harry temeroso de la venganza justificada de la que presa podría resultar.-No lo hare mas..

— Potter dime que eres y serás solo mió – pidió desnudando su cuerpo, extendió sus brazos hacia su cuello con seducción, de su boca su aliento ardiente domino la mente del otro, su pasión desbordada recorría la piel temblorosa, cada caricia le recordaban la vida, la química y sus fuegos artificiales, chispas multicolores. — Serás siempre mió promételo – Si algo quería después del placer era alimento para su ego.

Sus dedos por la piel, recorriéndolo todo sin recato, la agonía de su voz quebrantada en apenas suspiros cortos, el corazón sofocado, muerto por instantes, vivo en otros, sus ojos perdidos en su sentir, su amor sin limites, recuerdos para la gloria de sus minutos celestiales, forjados en los infiernos de los deseos.

Después de la noche juntos, les siguió una mañana reveladora, fueron descubiertos por los compañeros del griffindor, propagándose la noticia como gas venenoso que todo lo cubre, ahí se desvelo la grave circunstancia de la tan avanzada manía de malfoy por el sexo. Tambaleándose viven los recuerdos que traen lucidez a la mente del joven malfoy, y el secreto asesino, se disipaba como el viento, los rumores enardecían, propietarios de voces, miradas, dedos acusadores, nadie desconocía la promiscuidad del rubio ahora avivaba en locura. Los mismos pasillos refrendaban sus andares nocturnos, ruegos libertinos, ademanes obscenos. Perdido hasta la inconciencia se hallaba.

Sus desvaríos constantes vislumbraron la pérdida de la cordura, la insensatez dueña era de la razón, ya no fue más aquel aristócrata, orgulloso, frívolo que piso hogwarts, todo de el se reducía a lujuria en su máximo explendor, provocando su encierro final, lejos de la degradación de ser un objeto de placer.

El exilio una cura momentánea, que no impedía el proporcionar así mismo la calma que el cuerpo reclamaba, de noche, de día, en todo momento, todo su ser hirviendo, expirando sudor, restregando su piel sobre las paredes y suelo, implorando piedad, buscando extinguir el fuego que lo inundaba hasta el pensamiento.

Su final postrado sobre un mínimo de espacio, sujeto muerto en vida, atrapado en un ataúd por que fue lo mejor que se encontró como alivio, lo otro hubiese sido un beso de un dementor, igual que blanca nieves adormecido en sus sentidos pero vivo.

Tras el cristal de la caja mortuoria, inclinado sobre ella se hallaba harry potter, ajeno consternado, mirando la frialdad intacta en el rostro, dentro miraba atento los orbes verdes esmeralda, ya no pensaba adormecido por ellos solo recordaba y escuchaba lo que decía.

— Draco yo se que nos observas y que me estas escuchando, espero que estes bien, y que me perdones si alguna vez hice algo que te procurara sufrimiento, esto fue lo mejor no sufrirás el tormento de tus pensamientos, se que siempre vivirás conmigo.

La bestia liberta se mofaba de la delirante escena expuesta, emerge libre de cadenas a través de la llama en sus ojos, contempla con regocijo, de pronto se espanta de los pensamientos impuros, parpadea, vuelve harry a ser dueño, presta atención a la mirada gélida del rubio, así lo quiso siempre desde el fondo de su corazón "si pudiera le apresaría en el lugar mas recóndito, aquel al que nadie llegara jamás". Apunto su varita nuevamente sobre si y pronuncio.

— obliviate.

P.D En el siguiente capitulo tendre mas respuesta del extraño comportamiento de harry ha dejen un review y diganmen que tal voy, no sean malos. besos a todos

pd2. row ya deja un review y no preciones q solo tengo 13.


	6. Recuerdos

Hola a todos, perdon por la tardanza pero en esta ocacion se me atravezaron unas cronicas y no pude resistirme a su encanto...sorry

pero al fin esta el cap,

NOTAS: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME CORRESPONDEN Y ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA MEDIO FEA, BUENO UNA VEZ ADVERTIDOS LOS DEJO

BESOSS A TODOSSSS...

La poción de amor del ángel caído

CAPITULO 6

Los principios de la magia oscura (PARTE UNO)

-Harry que haz hecho- repentinamente apareció por la puerta una sofocada Hermione Granger.

Harry la miro, le parecía fuera de lugar su pregunta.- ¿hacer de que?

-Ahí esta el ministerio viene para llevarte, son mas de una docena. Le dijo con angustia en sus palabras.

-No se… fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que nuevamente aparecieran varios sujetos que le apuntaban.

-Harry James Potter Evans, deberás acompañarnos al ministerio. Dijo uno de ellos, el más joven, conocido por los presentes como Percy Weasley.

-¿Pero por que?, intervino Ron que también llegaba.

-Por la desaparición de Draco Malfoy.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que especialistas de San Mungo el hospital mágico se llevara a Draco Malfoy, para tratar una "locura temporal" según afirmaron los que le atendieron, poco después desapareció¿Cómo? Nadie pudo decirlo.

-Tu fuiste la ultima persona que estuvo con el y sabemos que…-nuevamente no termino, en un instante estaba dirigiéndose a la nada, Harry había desaparecido a los ojos de los presentes-¿Dónde ha ido?, no pudo.

>> > > > > > > > > > >

Silencio.

En algún remoto lugar se escucho.

­-Vengo a unirme a ti.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Rodeado de cuerpos sin vida, a oscuras. Sin poder explicarse a si mismo cada hecho ocurrido esa noche de horror, agonizando nuevamente por la culpa, con el corazón deshecho. No le quedaba más que mirar y recordar su atrocidad.

Imágenes claras, con todos sus tintes y sonidos llegaban a su mente.

Terriblemente inconsciente, ajeno de los movimientos rápidos de su cuerpo, ágil, diestro, llegaba donde su deseo le pedía, por un momento se vio rodeado de aquello que si no fuera por el letargo que ahora experimentaba, temería, varitas levantadas a su alrededor, figuras de hombres envestidos de negro. Un revuelto de ellos a su alrededor y aun así no pudo despertar, escuchaba los improperios y amenazas. Lejos.

-¿Y Voldemort donde esta?, escucho su propia voz, tranquila, fresca, sin ningún temor en ella, pensó con seguridad que era una pesadilla.

Un alza de voces se levanto por doquier¿Quién era ese mocoso para llamar así a su señor? Se escucho. El alboroto se apago en el silencio, que trajo la presencia de él mago oscuro del hoy, lord Voldemort, que miro a su joven enemigo.

-Haz venido a tu muerte. Sentencio con una amplia sonrisa.

-No necesariamente. Contesto con simpatía, un cierto deje de burla en sus palabras- he venido a unirme a ti.

"No jamás lo haría", grito en su agonía, la pesadilla se apoderaba mas y mas de el, hundiéndolo en ella. "Quiero despertar". Sin embargo la fuerza de voluntad lo abandonaba y veía la escena expuesta. Obligado.

¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Una pregunta en voz de Lucios Malfoy.

-¡Ahí esta tu respuesta¡- contestaba desfachatadamente el, Harry Potter.

Luego ese instante se disolvía, para dar forma al rostro ambicioso de un Lord Voldemort que sin escuchar la suplica de muerte que pedía uno de sus mortifagos predilectos Malfoy, se adentraba dentro de la mente del moreno tan sutil, como el mejor de los maestros, tal cual era, para encontrarse con nada, un cuarto blanco, dudo y temió, pero justo cuando regresaba escucho la voz de Harry, ahí estaba también corpóreo como el. Señalando un libro que aparecía apenas, y el sonriéndole como un bufón. Seducido el otro planeaba como usar tal o cual hechizo con vehemencia al echar un vistazo en el tratado.

-¡Harry esto es un tesoro!... y tu no estas en los planes.

-¡Estas muerto otra vez! Se oyó decir -No me crees, acabo de matar tu cuerpo¿adonde iras?, con toda esa sabiduría, si al momento de salir de mi mente se desvanecerá lo que queda de ti.

Lord voldemort vuelto ideas, pensamientos quiso volver a su cuerpo inerte, abrió la puerta para salir y solo observo un universo vacio que lo trago en la nada.

Se convirtió en un espectador de sus propios recuerdos, que libraban por descubrirse incólumes para el. Veía al mismísimo voldemort, su rostro de triunfo al pie de aquel libro, y su cuerpo inerte en la realidad. Se iba y llegaba otro, todos los mortifagos alrededor bebiendo de la sangre de su lord muerto, conviniéndolos también a ellos a ese destino. Y Draco encerrado en aquel ataúd con su mirada fija, dolía todo dolía.

¿Cómo explicarse todo recuerdo?, por que lo eran, eran sus recuerdos, sus crímenes. Dejo desvanecerse, quiso hacerse uno con el suelo, fijo su mirada a las estrellas, que posiblemente llevaban un orden, que siguió. Evoco con ello un principio a todo, el origen, su desarrollo y lo que estaba por llegar.

Agobiado del latir del corazón, pedía ayuda a las estrellas perplejas, silenciosas. Sus ojos miraban con suplica y sin ella a la vez, su cuerpo inconsciente, todo el una estatua egipcia con sus líneas bien definidas, solo faltaba eso color del mármol blanco para serlo.

Si buscaba un buen lugar para esconder un secreto, tal vez enterrarlo antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, "le gustaba un chico, y no solo eso sin que era Draco Malfoy" a quien ya no podía mirar a los ojos con odio. Este fue su principio, lo que le secundo fue haber encontrado el salón de los menesteres lleno de objetos raros, olvidando por completo que el plan era, gritar que amaba a Draco y que se quedara ahí por siempre oculto, en algún momento algo comenzó a seguirlo, tomo cuenta de ello, al aburrirse un poco de tanta cosa vieja e inservible para el, detrás le seguía un libro abierto sostenido sobre un atril muy extraño, de madera putrefacta.

El libro, lo saco de ahí, para mirar. Cosa que nunca hizo.

-hogwarts esta ahí. Susurro con una ligereza de comprensión

Oscuridad, silencio los mejores aliados que pudo tener en la nueva batalla.

Que seguía después de encontrar ese libro¿Cuál era su función en todo esto?, lo vio lejano envuelto en una luz cegadora, se obligo a ir a el, soportando el escocer de los ojos, estaba abierto como siempre que lo recordaba, sin saber que contenía, esforzándose a tal grado a agachar la cabeza hundirse en el si era posible para leer.

Los principios de la magia oscura

_Yo el único que he advertido, que es necesario para el correcto equilibrio de lo que nos rodea, un bien y un mal, y que ha logrado comprender los conceptos de ambos como inherentes a la naturaleza humana no como instintos de sobrevivencia, si no como parte de nosotros mismos, como los son nuestras bocas, brazos y demás extremidades, si, necesarios y clandestinos._

_Rindamos a ellos_

_EL prefacio no le dijo nada, con otro gran esfuerzo cambio la hoja y leyó._

_Pociones para matar_

_Pociones para torturar…_

_La sangre muerta… comunión con la muerte._

_Muerte en vida_

_La poción de amor del ángel caído_

_Las doce enfermedades del alma_

_La poción de la juventud_

_Calamidades del cuerpo_

_La tortura para el corazón_

_La poción para convertir humanos en bestias_

_Crueles martirios para los enemigos_

_Hechizos para desaparecer_

_Mil encantamientos perversos_

_La poción proscrita_

_Consejos útiles para elaborar pociones terribles_

Solo una cosa vino a la mente antes de ver de nuevo la oscuridad de la noche la mentada poción esa, Hermione ella lo sabia, se lo dijo, "la poción de amor del ángel caído". Alguien se la dio a Draco y fui yo, pero ella tuvo que hacerla, ella tiene el libro. ¡El origen!, es ella.

_ >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >_

FIN PARTE UNO

NA: BUENO PUES AQUI ESTA POR FIN, YO SE QUE AUN NO EXPLICA MUCHAS COSAS Y QUE ESTA AUN ENREDADA PERO ESPERENME YA LA IRE ENDEREZANDO...(que vestia os he vuelto, mil perdones)


End file.
